Pokespe Survival Challenge!
by TheMightyGold
Summary: The Dex Holders find thereselves in the event of the week! They were chosen and put into teams. Who will when the gameshow? What challenges will they face? Find out now by reaing this! Dont judge byb summary because some of my summaries are horrible.
1. Chapter 1

Pokespe Survival Challenge!

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

"Welcome to the pokespe game show, were we ask your favorite Dex Holders random questions!" The host said. The Dex Holders were looking around in confusion. "How did we get here? Red asked. "No questions," said the host. Red pouted. "Now it's time for the rules! The first team that eliminates all the other teams will earn the prize." Blue, Gold, and Emerald's eyes shot up. "Prize?" they questioned in unison. The host pointed to the large screen that listed whose in what team. They were varied by starters.

 **Team Leaf:**

Red

Crystal

Emerald

Diamond

 **Team Blaze:**

Green (Male)

Gold

Sapphire

Pearl

 **Team Ocean:**

Blue (Female)

Silver

Ruby

Platinum

 **Team Jolt:**

Yellow

Soul (I don't own her!)

Black

White

They all separated into their assigned teams. "You have 48 hours to capture flags and take out all the teams," the host said with excitement. "No Pokémon and no escaping the show. Go!" he yelled. The Dex holders were separated into bases, in one large building: The Silph Co. It had been transformed for the show

 **?POV (Take a guess):**

I ran with my Team Leaf to grab the guns. Of course they're not real, they are paintball guns. I ran beside Red for his backup. "Crystal, cover me," he said. I saluted. "Emerald and Diamond, you guys keep an eye on anything suspicious." For once, Red wasn't acting oblivious to what was going on this time. He seemed prepared.

 **Pearl's POV:**

Sapphire and I were already on the move. Gold and Green said they were going to protect the base. We were running through fake bushes until we saw Diamond and Emerald guarding their base. This was too easy. We "ambushed" them. "AAAHHHHRRGGH," we both yelled. Because Sapphire couldn't read, and I was being dumb, we fell for the old cardboard people trick. Wait, how did they find this in the middle of this building? That's when we fell into their trap.

 **Silver's POV:**

I was hiding in the shadows like a true ninja. I saw Red and Crystal pass by, but I didn't bother them. They were too far away from base. When I climbed up some more trees, I found Yellow's base. Yellow and White were watching. I approached them with caution. "Give me what I want, and there will be no problems"….

 **Yellow's POV:**

Silver came out of nowhere. He had a very scary look on his face. "We'll, what's it going to be?" he asked pointing the gun upwards. "One wrong move and you are done for." I glanced at White before she smirked. "Silver, you must have forgotten that I am a professional ninja too." She said in a-confidante tone. Silver raised an eyebrow. "You're bluffing. It's written all over your face," he said with a smirk. She then released a smoke bomb from her hand. After it cleared up, White was in Silver's hands. Her plan backfired.

 **White's POV:**

We have no choice but to give it up. I struggled to get out of his clutches, but it was impossible. Then all of a sudden, Yellow faints. Silver quickly dropped me from his clutches and rushed over to Yellow. He was bent over to her trying to wake her up. Bang. Silver froze up. He then dramatically fell backwards with yellow paint all over his forehead. "Headshot," she said while smiling. Yellow is one strange girl…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter for the survival challenge. Enjoy the chapter! (P.S., its short due to time)**

 **Red's POV: **

I clearly saw Pearl and Sapphire in the bushes, but I don't think they are a threat. They're probably headed to our base. To bad they act denser than me sometimes. Crystal and I spotted Green and Gold standing their guard. We walked up to them.

 **Green's POV:**

"You have five seconds before we shoot," I said ready to fire. Red copied me and raised an eyebrow. For once, he wasn't acting like himself, but more like me. "The flag please," Red blurted as his hand was stuck out. 5. Crystal then pulled out her gun. 4. Gold had his gun aimed the wrong way. 3. He figured it out. 2. I pulled out my gun. I signaled Gold to hide behind the rocks so we could begin the battle. 1. We took cover while they were shooting. They almost caught my head, but they were a little late. Using my ninja-like movements, I sneaked behind Crystal and put duct tape around her lips. I didn't want to shoot her because we have to go in for work in 2 days. I dragged her as she struggled. It took time before Red noticed and stopped shooting. "Give her back," he said in anger. Gold smirked. He then shot Crystal in the leg and the back. "That was for kicking me in the shin and for all the other times you hit me." _Damn it Gold._

 **Soul's POV:**

From my pokegear, I heard that they have caught Silver. He was a main problem. I'm on my way to infiltrate Blue's hideout. She was just sitting there with Platinum, and Ruby drinking water they packed. I quickly used the tree climbing technique Sapphire taught me, and used my net to capture the Dex Holders. "What the, Soul you're going to pay for this!" Blue yelled. Ruby was in disgust. "NO! My clothes are getting dirty," he yelled as he was trying not to squirm. Platinum just sat there still sipping tea under the mess. I rushed and took their flag and left without untying them. "Come back here! You can't leave us like this!" Blue yelled. But I just did.

 **Ruby's POV:**

"Dang it, I was doing so well!" I yelled. My new clothes have just gotten dirty. You know, you could just use your scissors.

'Wait, I packed scissors?'

No, I did.

'But we are the same person.'

Just take the damn scissors.

'My inside voice has a funky attitude.'

I heard that!

 **Blue's POV:**

Ruby had just used his scissors to gut open the net. I stretched my legs and froze with fire in my eyes. I heard 3 bangs; One from Yellow's side, and one from Green's side. I sent Silver over to Yellow. If he took them out, Soul wouldn't have shown up. "Silver is in trouble!" I yelled to Platinum and Ruby. That's when I came up with an idea.

 **Black's POV:**

"Well, I have received I flag Ms. Prez." I said on my pokegear. She whispered a silent "yes". "That makes two," she said in excitement. I have just put Emerald and Diamond in their own trap. I grabbed their flag and headed my way back to Team Jolt's base.

 **Sapphire's POV:**

"WHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed so hard, I was turnin' inside out. Emerald and Diamond have just literally fell into their own trap. They were just plain stupid. " Hey, don't blame me if he can focus more on the task at hand than getting credit for awesome tricks." Emerald sighed. We all looked up and found some rocks to grab on to. _Perfec_ t.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, and expect more for the future!**

 **TheMightyGold, signing out! ( Sorry for it being short**!)


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last part of the survival challenge. Enjoy!**

 **Emerald's POV:**

I got out of the trap with my fake arms that I packed just in case, and I now with Diamond, Sapphire, and Pearl. Diamond nodded at me and signaled me to push them back in. Only this time, they had no rocks to grab on to. "Hey, that's just playin' dirty!" Sapphire yelled.

 **Diamond's POV:**

We ran after Black only to find out that Blue's, Yellow's and our team had been in the same area. Luckily for us, we can take this chance to grab and go.

 **Gold's POV:**

"I was just trying to scare her; I didn't mean to pull the trigger…" Green was staring hard at me. Red smirked a bit. "I will be taking this flag and my teammate back."He quickly grabbed the flag and Crystal and made a brake for it. We followed him until we somehow ended up in Team Jolt's base. Blue was holding Soul captive, Yellow was holding Silver captive, ad Sapphire ad Pearl are missing. _Da fuq?_

 **Normal POV:**

Everyone threw paintballs and grenades at each other until the host appeared out of nowhere. The whole place froze. "Congratulations, Team Jolt! You have successfully gathered all 4 flags to your base! Well done!" Everyone's mouth dropped. "That wasn't part of the rules!" Blue yelled. The host shook his head. "But it was; I said whichever team gathers the flags IN their base ANY kind of way wins." Blue pouted after hearing this. Team Jolt was teleported to a nice 5 star hotel in Kalos, while the rest of the Dex Holders cleaned the entire Silph Co. "I will get my revenge Yellow, remember!" Silver blurted usually. He sounded like Blue.

 **That was the end of the 1st Survival challenge. Now that I have completed this, I will continue the Pokespe Vacation maybe this weekend.**

 **TheMightyGold, sighning out!**


	4. PokespeSurvival Challenge 2 sneak peek

**Pokespe Survival Challenge 2: Question Time!**

 **Normal POV:**

The pokedex holders once again appeared right before the host's eyes. They took a look around and all grumbled. "Don't worry its nothing dangerous this time." The host mocked. "What is it this time?" Blue said. "Well today, you are going to answer questions." Everyone felt relieved. They couldn't experience another time like the first one.

The fans cheered as the show began. The lights turned off and the host stood in front of the group. "Each of you is going to get one question per go around. You must answer it, or face the consequence. Red, you're up." Red got nervous because he didn't know what the crowd was going to ask. The host stood up. "Out of 1,000 people majority asks, if you were to switch bodies with someone, who would it be?" Red sent his eyes to the sky. "Probably Green, because he's pretty much the same as me, but more athletic." He said. Green spit his cup of tea into the host's face. "Baka, I don't want you in my body, why can't you take Gold's body instead!?" he yelled. "Because Gold gets punched and kicked a lot." The host rolled his eyes and moved on to Blue. "Majority asks would you fight a fellow Dex Holder over you know who?" the crowd was sent in awe. Blue blushed and looked at Green. "I don't know, maybe not. Who are you talking about anyway?" Red spoke right away. "Oh you know, spiky hair, cold eyes, 6-pack abs, the one you always hang around with, he's Gr…" Green and Blue grabbed Red's head and slammed it on the table.

After a painful headache the show continued. It landed on Green, who was prepared. "What do you think means fun to you?" Green raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Being together with my friends beat reading a newspaper and going to work. They are family to me, and that what matters." Everyone cheered at the Gym Leader's speech. It was an honest answer.

"Yellow, what is your favorite color, and why?" Yellow instantly answered without knowing it was a trap. "I love Red, because it reminds me of someone I know." Everyone cheered when Yellow realized why they were cheering. LOL!

 **This is a sneak peak at the second Pokespe Survival Challenge series, which has 5 parts to it. Part 2 of this will be revealed later. Also, look out for Pokespe Vacation, and my Soon to be new series called The Adventures of Silver and N, inspired by some comics from deviant art by firehorse6.**

 **TheMightyGold, signing out!**


End file.
